


Coitus Interruptus

by Grassy



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilling loves to break rules, especially Revive’s.  Revive doesn’t care, so long as he’s allowed to retaliate in turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coitus Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I’m beyond amused by these two. They are so Team Rocket reincarnated. XD
> 
> Prompt: Hilling Care disciplines/spanks Revive Revival during sex

“What the- Hilling!” Revive’s red eyes widened at the amused figure beneath him.

“Yes~? Something wrong?” The darting flicker of Hilling’s tongue over her smirking lips drew Revive’s gaze, despite his annoyance.

“I thought we were in agreement about certain things.”

“Aww, don’t be all frowny face! It was just a quick smack to the rear, not a real spanking.”

Revive, ignoring her protestations, began to pull out of and away from Hilling’s pliant body.

“Revive? What- Oh, come on! It was just a bit of encouragement,” Hilling whined.

“I’m not particularly fond of that form of encouragement. Especially when I haven’t had the chance to heal from your previous games.”

White teeth flashed behind an equally bright smile. “And here I thought you liked the strap-on.”

Unblinking eyes locked with hers, unamused. True though her words had been, so were his own. Hilling’s enthusiasm for sex was doubled when allowed to play as she liked, which left Revive feeling the aftereffects.

“Fine, fine.” Hilling rolled her eyes in exaggerated frustration. “I won’t do it again. I’ll even let you tie me up so I won’t forget myself.”

“Hmm…” Revive, good mood returned once more, smiled. He knew as well as she did that Hilling’s remorse was feigned. “I suppose I could do that.”

Hilling smiled as the fabric of her panties twined around her wrists tightly. About time that they got back to having fun; Revive was such a pain sometimes… Eh? Hilling frowned as Revive settled her across his bare lap. She wriggled impatiently, feeling the hard press of his erection against her bare skin.

Revive’s grin turned predatory as he stared down at the petite body before him. Despite their ability to synchronize thoughts with others of their respective types, Hilling definitely knew best how to turn Revive on. Even when it meant going against whatever agreements they had made with one another.

With the first crack of his hand against her ass cheek, Hilling moaned. Revive could feel the wetness of her arousal as she pressed back against his hand.

Really, Hilling was quite the hedonist.


End file.
